(OS) Concrete Angel
by Baboune-Originelle
Summary: Harry est maltraité mais tout ceux qui soupçonnent ou savent quelque chose ne font rien. Que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? Rating T, assigné pour la mort d'un personnage. ARRÊTER L'ABUS D'ENFANT ! (Traduction du OS de Pilko95)


**Concrete Angel**

* * *

 **Avertissement :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, il appartient à J. K. Rowling. Les paroles vienne de Concrete Angel, de Martina McBride.

Résumé : Harry est maltraité mais tout ceux qui soupçonnent ou savent quelque chose ne font rien. Que va-t-il arriver à Harry ? Rating T, assigné pour la mort d'un personnage. ARRÊTER L'ABUS D'ENFANT !

A/N : les paroles sont axées sur une fille. Les mots qui ne sont pas en italiques sont ceux que j'ai changé pour l'adapter à un garçon. Les paroles originales se trouvent en bas de la page.

* * *

 **Notes de Baboune-Originelle :** Il s'agit d'une traduction que j'ai faite, l'auteur n'a pas donné de réponses suite aux messages privés. Je l'ai traduis pour une bonne cause. Rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à Pilko95 pour l'histoire, et l'univers est à J. K. Rowling. Ce n'est que de la traduction, je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour cela ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il se _rend à l'école avec le déjeuner_ qu'il a _emballé,_

 _Personne ne sait ce_ qu'il _cache derrière,_

 _Porter le même_ linge qu'il _portait hier,_

Il _cache les bleus avec_ des vêtements mal adaptés, oh.

Harry sortit de la maison silencieusement, agrippant son déjeuner emballé entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait pas obtenir l'attention de sa tante et de son oncle sur lui. Une fois qu'il sortit par la porte d'entrée en direction de l'allée du jardin, Harry pouvait respirer plus facilement. Ils ne pouvaient pas le blesser ici, sûrement pas où quelqu'un pourrait les voir. Sa tête était courbée alors qu'il marchait lentement dans la familière rue. Il n'avait pas besoin de se précipiter. Sa tante et son oncle ne pouvaient le blesser ici et il avait du temps avant que l'école ne commence. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait eu des amis avec lesquels jouer avant l'école non plus. Harry faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la solitude qu'il ressentait à la suite des rires des autres enfants. Il essayait d'ignorer les regards que les autres enfants lui envoyaient. Il était un étranger, un monstre et il le savait. Harry vit une mère étreindre sa fille et détourna rapidement les yeux. Il souhaitait être aimé lui aussi. Harry rentra complètement seul dans l'école, comme toujours.

 _La maîtresse se demande mais elle ne pose pas la question,_

 _Il est difficile de voir la douleur derrière le masque,_

 _En soutenant le fardeau d'une tempête secrète,_

 _Parfois,_ il _souhaite ne jamais être_ né.

C'était une journée chaude, Harry avait alors enlevé sa veste lorsqu'il était entré dans la salle de classe, révélant des bleus en formes de doigts qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Il vit sa maîtresse s'arrêter à sa table et voir les bleus. Elle avait hésité un moment face à lui comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas l'air décidé et avait continué son chemin dans la classe. Harry savait pourquoi elle avait hésité, il était un anormal. Il n'en valait pas la peine. C'est pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à personne. Il avait mérité tout les coups qu'il avait reçu. Sa tante et son oncle essayaient simplement de faire de lui une meilleure personne.

 _A travers le temps et la pluie,_

Il _se tient dur comme une pierre,_

 _Dans un monde dans lequel_ il _ne peut s'élever,_

 _Mais ses rêves donnent ses ailes,_

 _Et_ il _vole à un endroit où_ il _est aimé,_

 _Ange concret._

Pendant la pause, Harry s'était assis tout seul, regardant les autres enfants jouer et s'amuser. L'amusement n'était pas pour lui. L'amusement était pour les bons garçons, et non pour les anormaux comme lui. Habituellement, la bande de Dudley le poursuivait, mais aujourd'hui ils avaient tous été gardés afin que Harry puisse aller s'installer à une table de pique-nique abandonné. Une jeune fille de sa classe passa près de lui. Elle était nouvelle et l'avait vu seul. De toute évidence, elle ne savait pas quel anormal il était ou sinon elle ne serait pas venue le voir. Elle se présenta, Emily, c'était son nom. Harry aimait Emily, elle le faisait rire. C'était une fille joyeuse, toujours souriante. Harry était heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Il espérait qu'elle serait son amie. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant.

 _Quelqu'un pleure dans le milieu de la nuit,_

 _Les voisins entendent mais ils éteignent la lumière,_

 _Une âme fragile attrapé dans les mains du destin,_

 _Quand le matin arrivera, il sera trop tard._

Il s'est avéré qu'Emily habitait dans la maison située à côté de celle d'Harry. Alors que pendant la nuit, Harry monta dans la deuxième chambre de Dudley et ouvrit la fenêtre pendant qu'Emily ouvrait celle de sa chambre. Les deux enfants riaient et Harry ne faisait pas attention à son entourage. C'est à cause de cela qu'il n'entendit pas l'oncle Vernon monter les escaliers. Harry ne remarqua pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que l'oncle Vernon ouvre la porte. Harry était effrayé, il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir se cacher. L'oncle Vernon traversa la pièce en quelques pas et saisit Harry par les bras, le secouant. Harry regardait désespérément Emily qui ne s'était pas éloignée de sa fenêtre. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'aider. Cela ne plaisait pas à Vernon qui, attrapant la mâchoire d'Harry pour tourner la tête d'Harry vers le sien, criait sur lui pour qu'il le regarde. Emily était effrayée. Que devait-elle faire ? La petite fille décida d'attendre le matin et de téléphoner ensuite au centre des Enfants Maltraités. Emily continuait à regarder chez Harry alors que l'oncle Vernon emmenait Harry dans un coin de la pièce. Même si elle ne pouvait les voir tous les deux, les cris d'Harry eux retentissaient clairement à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Emily. Le matin n'arrivait pas assez vite pour elle.

 _A travers le temps et la pluie,_

Il _se tient dur comme une pierre,_

 _Dans un monde dans lequel_ il _ne peut s'élever,_

 _Mais ses rêves donnent ses ailes,_

 _Et_ il _vole à un endroit où_ il _est aimé,_

 _Ange concret._

Il ne restait que quelques heures avant que l'aube arrive. Emily ne pouvait plus attendre, elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Glissant silencieusement de son lit, elle se dirigea jusque la chambre de ses parents. Le matin étant encore loin, elle devait en parler à quelqu'un et ce, maintenant. Elle se souvient d'une affiche qu'elle avait vu à l'école, avec le numéro du centre des enfants maltraités. Elle avait alors composé le numéro et avait entendu une voix qui répondait à son appel. Les larmes coulant à nouveau sur ses joues, elle raconta ce qu'elle avait vu pendant la nuit chez son ami Harry, à la voix de l'autre côté du téléphone. La femme l'avait remercié et lui avait dit qu'elle était une bonne fille, qu'elle avait bien fait de l'appeler. Quelques minutes plus tard, Emily entendait le son des sirènes et accourut dehors pour regarder pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de l'allée numéro 4. Emily se tint derrière le ruban jaune qui avait été mis en place et regardait la police et les médecins se précipiter à l'intérieur, jusqu'à ce que ses parents se réveillent et viennent la ramener chez eux. A la place, Emily s'était mise à sa fenêtre et observait ce qui se passait chez Harry. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que leur fille aille dormir, ils restèrent avec elle, et lorsqu'ils virent le cadavre maladroit, brisé et sanglant d'Harry James Potter être emmené à l'extérieur de la maison, ils avaient réconforté au mieux leur fille.

 _Une statue se tient dans un endroit ombragé,_

Un garçon _ange avec un visage retourné,_

 _Un nom est écrit sur une roche polie,_

 _Un cœur brisé que le monde a oublié._

Les funérailles d'Harry eurent lieu quelques semaines plus tard, en petit comité. Il n'y avait que le professeur principal des enfants, le professeur des classes, les parents d'Emily et Emily elle-même. Emily se tenait devant les quatre adultes, face à la tombe qu'elle regardait. Harry James Potter 1980 – 1987. Sa vie avait été trop courte, Harry n'avait que sept ans lorsqu'il est mort. Emily se le reprochait. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas agi plus tôt ? Elle aurait pu éviter tout ça. Harry avait dû être allongé pendant des heures avant qu'elle n'appelle le centre d'enfants maltraités. Harry avait souffert d'abus pendant six ans, et pourtant elle ne savait même pas prendre un téléphone. Emily savait qu'elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne cesserait jamais de compenser cela. Elle décidait alors à ce moment-là de se consacrer, pendant le reste de sa vie, aux enfants maltraités comme Harry. Ce ne serait jamais suffisant mais au moins elle pourrait aider d'autres enfants.

 _A travers le temps et la pluie,_

Il _se tient dur comme une pierre,_

 _Dans un monde dans lequel_ il _ne peut s'élever,_

 _Mais ses rêves donnent ses ailes,_

 _Et_ il _vole à un endroit où_ il _est aimé,_

 _Ange concret._

Emily senti quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Harry, vivant et bien. Il semblait être vraiment heureux et lui adressait un grand sourire. Derrière lui, Emily présuma que c'était ses défunts parents. La femme avait les même yeux qu'Harry, et l'homme semblait être un clone, excepté pour les yeux, qui étaient de couleur noisette. Ils lui sourirent tous les deux, comme si ils la remerciaient pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour leur fils. Le fils qu'ils avaient aimés. Il était facile de dire qu'ils avaient adorés leur fils, cela se voyait dans leurs yeux. Harry s'avança et donna un câlin à Emily. Elle le regarda, ravie de le voir maintenant heureux. Une fois séparé, Harry recula et ses parents le prirent dans leurs bras. Emily regarda la petite et affectueuse famille qui s'évanouit lentement sous ses yeux. Puis Emily se retourna une fois qu'ils furent partis, se sentant plus heureuse. Elle était triste qu'il soit mort, mais au moins il était heureux et était de nouveau avec ses parents. Ses parents qui l'ont aimé et l'aimeront toujours.

* * *

Tous les jours, 5 enfants meurent de maltraitances aux Etats-Unis.

Vous, vous pouvez aider à arrêter cela.

 **A/N : si vous connaissez ou soupçonnez une maltraitance envers un enfant qui ne le signale pas, faîtes-le ! Le fait de ne pas le faire pourrait coûter la vie à ces précieux enfants. Où que vous habitiez, appelez un centre pour enfants maltraités, prévenez et aidez ces enfants ! Vous pourriez sauver la vie d'un enfant.**

* * *

Paroles :

She walks to school with the lunch  
She packed nobody knows what she's  
Holdin' back wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace

The teacher wonders but she  
Doesn't ask It's hard to see the pain  
Behind the mask bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In her world that she can rise above but her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved concrete angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes It'll be too late

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In her world that she can rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where  
She's loved concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone In her world that she can rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where  
She's loved concrete angel


End file.
